dmcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Haren
Haren Nano "Arch" is one of the primary protagonist in Devil May Cry. He is a young arching prodigy that holds all of his family members hope to stop demon within himself and his NRG Bow which hints that he might be one of the rare to be able to use an angel trigger. Physical Appearance and Personality Haren is a genuine calm person that will not give up on his missions and does almost anything and everything there is to, do to do so. He is very caring to his friends and teammates, since his whole family died his only love to show is to his friends and he cares for his friends and helps them anyway possible. Some of his friends say he can create bonds on the first conversation. He is very muscular for his age (which is 16) and is really tall. His age is rarely ever compared and contrasted, his built body is built enough for a 22 year old and his height is tall enough to match someone 4 years older than him. He wears an thin sweater over his shirt. He also wears a blue bandanna and green pants with also blue gloves. he usually buts on brown boots for combat. He is more of a leader than a follower and even though he is younger than most teammates he is almost always the most experienced one on his team. He does have an angry side when someone talks about demons or when someone mentions the word "Demon" or 'devil". History Haren was born and raised in Canada until the age of 4 then his entire family Mother, Father, Older Brother Aunts, Uncles, Grandmas, Grandpas, and the rest of his still-living entire family tree was assassinated by demons, though he still believes that one person just might be still alive: his older brother. After the assassinations were complete he went on to learn about how to make machines and bots and become an archer to stop demons. He was adopted by his Father's best friend Ammit and was raised under him. Ammit took Haren under his wing and taught him and trained him about archery and demon hunting because he was a great archer and demon hunter himself. Ammit teaching and training surprised everyone because he could get Ammit to learn and know the arts of archery. Haren went under intense training learning the ways of archery and using them to his limit. He soon after got to his master's level but then surpassed him 2 years later using the grudge against demons as his fuel. He began taking night classes in mechanics and armory. He became restless as days passed but his grudge against demons shot him back up and kept him going. One night demons planned to assassinate Haren and went to Ammit's house looking for him they found Ammit instead and attacked. Haren rushed to Ammit's house and found him dead. He wept for days then vowed that he WOULD AND WILL beat the demons for good. Weapons and Abilities He has a high amount of speed, an above average amount of strength for his age and a very high dexterity with his bow. Haren uses close up hand to hand combat using his Myths Arrow; which is a knife with long and sharp ends in case of need. In between his intense training Ammit trained Haren to use close up hand to hand combat with a knife. Haren loves helping his team out by shooting from afar. He is best at making strategies and at adding damage to his team from 50 feet back with his different arrows at different times. When nobody is coming at him or even paying attention to him is when he is most dangerous. He motto is "Leaving me open is like unleashing an angry lion from it's cage". Haren also likes to blend in with his surroundings confuse his opponents and get a good shot. Finally, Haren likes to shoot his arrows different ways. His favorite is to use a barrage of arrows. He also uses a random shot of an arrow confusing his opponents. He even does 180 spins or flips while shooting his arrows. Haren likes to notch 2 bows at once to add damage but it can be wild at times. Category:Character